1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress and a bed, and in particular to a health mat that serves as a seat mat or a bed mat, and a health bed to which the health mat is applicable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For those long lying on beds, such as vegetables, stroke patients, patients having local or full paralysis of limbs, the aged who are not easy for movement, since they are not able to independently move their limbs, the portions of their bodies that are in constant contact with the mattresses are easy to subject to excessive depression due to long lying on the beds, eventually leading to poor blood circulation and causing bedsores. Thus, the attending persons have to frequently turn the patient's body over and carry out massage for the patient in order to release the depression and improve blood circulation and flowing. However, for the attending persons, including nurses and the family members, it is a heavy physical load job to turn the patient's body over and to massage the patient.
To release the depression for avoiding the occurrence of bedsores, an air mattress bed is available, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in which a publicly known air mattress 1 is illustrated. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the air mattress 1 is positioned on a bed frame 11 to provide an air mattress bed, which includes a plurality of first inflatable members 12, a plurality of second inflatable members 13, and an enclosure 14 covering the first and second inflatable members 12, 13. The first inflatable members 12 and the second inflatable members 13 are arranged to alternate each other and are connected to an inflator (not shown in the drawing). When the inflator fills air into the first inflatable members 12, the first inflatable members 12 are inflated, and at this moment, a body lying on the air mattress 1 induces depressions on the first inflatable members 12 (as shown in FIG. 1). To switch the depression locations of the body, air is introduced into the second inflatable members 13 and at the same time the air inside the first inflatable members 12 is released, whereby the depression locations where the air mattress 1 acts on the body are changed (as shown in FIG. 2). As such, the first inflatable members 12 and the second inflatable members 13 are alternately charged and the depression locations on the body of a user lying on the air mattress 1 are switched, thereby avoiding the situation that the same location of the body is long subjected to depression applied thereto and thus realizing the effect of avoiding the occurrence of bedsores.
However, since the operation of the inflatable members 12, 13 of the air mattress only provides the effect of switching depression locations that are concerned by the western medicine and is not able to realize the kneading effect of the Chinese medicine. Thus, it is not possible to improve the blood circulation for the users, so that the effectiveness that it can provide for a user is only of a limited extent and no effect of relaxing the tensioned muscles of the healthy persons that are caused by stretching of daily living. As a result, the effect that the known device can provide to the users is very limited.
Thus, it is an issue extremely requiring improvement by the industry to create a mat that provides powerful effectiveness and will be widely acceptable by the market to realize both relaxation of muscles and maintaining excellent condition of skin and at the same time allowing the long term users or the aged to relax their muscles and enjoy improved living quality and maintain good conditions and reduce pain.